Shrek the Third
Shrek the Third (also known as Shrek 3) is a 2007 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film, and the third installment in the Shrek franchise. It was produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg for DreamWorks Animation, and is the first in the series to be distributed by Paramount Pictures who acquired DreamWorks Pictures in 2006 (the former parent of DWA). It was released in U.S. theaters on May 18, 2007 (the same release date for the first film in six years). Although the film received mixed reviews from critics, it grossed $798 million, making it a commercial success. Plot When Fiona's father and King of Far Far Away passes away, the clumsy Shrek becomes the immediate successor of the throne. However, Shrek decides to find the legitimate heir Artie in a distant kingdom with his friends Donkey and Puss in Boots to be able return to his beloved house in the swamp with the pregnant Fiona. Meanwhile, the envious and ambitious Prince Charming joins the villains of the fairytales plotting a coup d'état to become the new king. Trivia Release prints were delivered to theaters with the fake title 'Stone'. Antonio Banderas voices Puss in Boots in the English, Spanish, Mexican, Italian and Japanese versions of the film. As Artie is giving his speech when leaving his school, he says he's "building his city on rock and roll". This is a modified line in reference to and taken from rock band Starship's hit "We Built This City". The actual line in the song goes "We built this city on rock and roll." Eric Idle, upon seeing the "coconuts as horse hoof sound effects" segment in the stage show scene, admonished the makers of the film publicly. He claimed they were ripping off Monty Python and the Holy Grail and "stealing" their joke. He perhaps failed to realize that coconuts have been used as horse hoof beats since the days of radio - from whence Monty Python were no doubt inspired. The stain glass window in the background of the knighting scene, is a reference to St. George slaying the last dragon in England. It is also a reference to a prince slaying a dragon to save a princess, or in the case of Shrek, an ogre. Held the record for largest opening day for an animated film, with $38 million. This record was broken by Toy Story 3 with $41 million. The Worcestshire school band playing All Star in the pep rally was performed by a real high school band for authenticity. The song All Star was also used in the first film. The cheerleaders routine was also based on footage of a local high school cheer-leading squad. During the first attack by the villains, Fiona, the queen and the princesses are wanting to escape into the sewers. Fiona goes to a wall where there is a three-panel bas-relief of a frog, a princess and a horse. The frog has its lips extended to kiss the princess and the princess is leaning down to kiss the frog. As Fiona pushes on the horse the center panel moves back into the wall and the right panel moves to the left so that it ends up with the frog kissing the rear end of the horse. Box office Despite these criticisms, Shrek the Third, which opened in 4,122 North American cinemas on May 18, 2007, grossed $38 million on its first day, the biggest opening day for animated film of all time (that record was however later broken in 2010 by Toy Story 3 with $41 million), for a total of $121,629,270 in its first weekend, the best opening weekend ever for an animated film, and the second highest opening for a 2007 film in the United States and Canada. At the time, its opening weekend was the third-highest of all time in these regions, behind Spider-Man 3 and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Shrek the Third grossed $322.7 million in the United States, and $476.2 million overseas, bringing its cumulative total to $799 million. The film is the fourth highest-grossing film worldwide in 2007, only behind Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and Spider-Man 3. It is also the second highest-grossing film in the United States and Canada that year, behind Spider-Man 3. In addition, it is the highest-grossing 2007 animated film, the second highest-grossing film in the series, and the 38th highest-grossing film of all time. Compared to its predecessors and successor, the film also had an unusually short box office lifespan; Shrek the Third spent only 12 weeks in theaters, while Shrek, Shrek 2, and Shrek Forever After were in release for 29, 21, and 16 weeks, respectively. Henry's copy Henry has the 2007 DVD of this movie from DreamWorks Animation SKG Home Entertainment. It has previews of Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, and The Spiderwick Chronicles. The special features on it are Artie's yearbook, Shrek's guide to parenthood, lost scenes, tech, goofs, donkey dance, smash ups, Merlin's crystal ball, games, and other stuff.